


No More Kid Stuff

by Wesayokiedokie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesayokiedokie/pseuds/Wesayokiedokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! So if you read this please no negative comments. i wrote this about two years ago. ive gotten so much better since then. But im still really proud of this for it being my first story so be nice.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No More Kid Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So if you read this please no negative comments. i wrote this about two years ago. ive gotten so much better since then. But im still really proud of this for it being my first story so be nice.

For As Long As You Can Remember, You have been with the group you looked at them like family hell, They Were the Only family you had, But You and Carl have always been close Being around the same age He was Your best Friend, . . .   
You And Carl Were Sitting Around Talking About Things That Would a never matter,   
Daryl Called From a Near by Room "HEY why don't you too love birds go make a food run, check out that house down the street, "   
Yes Sir, you Both Said In unison, Daryl And Rick Were Always Father Figures For You Growing Up,   
You And Carl Get Up On Your Feet And head out the door walking in strides Arriving At The Near By House, you approach cautiously Listening For walkers, Guns drawn Carl leads and opens the door swiftly, Sweeps Left to right clearing the house, making sure it's safe, You Two Start Going Through Drawer By Drawer, Collecting Cans, Water, And Anything Else The Group Could Find Useful,   
Hey Carl Look, You Say as Your Holding Up A Bag Of Candies Your Favorite,   
He Smiles And Laughs Haha Yeah He Walks Over To You And Grabs A Handful "Our Little Secret Okay?"   
Haha okay Whatever You Say Carl, You Two Gather Your Things And Start Out For The Door, The Walk Seem To Take Forever It Was Hot, The Duffle Bags Weighing A lot On Your Shoulders, You Sling The Bag To Your Other Side And Adjust Weight , Carl Sees Your struggle And ask If He Can Carry Your Bag,   
"You Can't Simply Carry Both On Your Own I Won't Let You," you sighed out.   
"Come on Let Me Help," he told you giving you sad eyes.  
Okay Fine Carl You Snap Back, You Didn't Want Him To Carry It But a the Burning in Your Chest And Weakness In Your Knees Were Telling You Differently,  
Arriving Back To The Group, The First Person You See Is Daryl, Who Smiles Then After Noticing That Carl Is Carrying Both Bags Shoots A Questioning Look His Way,  
You dismiss Daryls Look And Head up The Porch Steps To Put The Goods Inside,   
Later on That night, Your Sitting with Your Back Up Against The Wall, Fiddling With Your Sleeves As You Do When Your Thinking, You Always Seem To Get Lost In Your Thoughts But tonight Something Was Nagging At a The Back of Your Mind,   
your Feelings For Carl, He's Your Best Friend, But every time He Smiles At You, You Forget The World You Live In, but You Dismiss The Thought of Every Being Anything More The last thing you would want to do is ruin your friend ship, . .   
"Hey! whatcha Thinking About, Carl's Voice Startles You and You Look Up At Him,"  
"He Sits Down Next To You, So What Were You Thinking About? "  
You Look At Him Confused He Smiles and Motions Towards your Sleeves, You Always Are Tugging At Your Sleeves If Something's Wrong, "So What's Up? he Says Smiling Warmly  
oh Noting, Noting That Matters Anyway, you shoot him a reassuring smile,   
Rick calls to you, "Hey (y/n) would you mind help cook?"  
No problem, you said almost too fast, , thank god you thought you didn't want Carl questioning any Further even though The Fact That He Cared Made You Smile,   
Walking throw some cans away you hear familiar voices,   
"Should I Tell Her?"   
'Listen Do What you Feel Is Right , '  
"That doesn't help Daryl,"  
You take a sharp breath, you know it's wrong to listen in on other peoples conversations but You Couldn't Help,   
you Peer out the door to see Carl and Daryl standing outside, you listen closer them only being feet away you try to be as silent as possible,   
'Daryl Com On help Me' you smiled as Carl pleaded for advice,   
"Kid Why Don't You ask your dad?  
"Because I would be weird to ask him," Carl pleaded   
"Okay, do you love her? Are you sure?" Daryl questioned   
You didn't realize you were holding your breathe, you listened for Carl's Answer  
"Yeah Daryl I Do, but i know she just thinks of me as a friend, noting but a kid," Carl said quickly   
You hear Daryl sigh and lower his voice , "next time you two have a alone moment tell her whatever your thinking, just be a man and do it" You hear a foot step and throw the cans in the bin and turn your mind racing,   
Your breathe unsteady, a million thoughts per minute,   
What do I do? You thought to yourself,   
Need any help with that Carl chimed in behind your ear,  
Fearful He Caught you listening in, you slow your breath and try to act natural   
Oh no I think I have it under control, Can You Go grab me a bottle of water?   
Yeah of course, he chimes, turning away from you,  
Thank god you think, if he would have stood there a second longer you would have spilled everything you've been hiding,   
After Your done Making a meal, You sit In The coroner with your head resting against the wall, playing with your sleeves, you were so confused you wanted to cry,   
Letting All Your Thoughts drown You Fall Asleep Hours You Assume Later You Woke Up Covered Up With Carl's Jacket You Sigh And Decide To Ignore Your thoughts till you HAVE to deal with them, witch is the worst thing that you could ever do You Shut a Your Eyes And when they lifted again you seen the dawn light breaking through the window, six am you Assume,   
rubbing a Your eyes, You Take a Look Around the dimly lit room,   
You Notice Where Carl Sleeps Is Empty And Cold,   
You Always jumped To The Worst Conclusion Jumping Up, And walking steadily out the door You Look Around, Eyes moving fast, Looking For a him, You Let out A Relived Sigh When a Your Eyes Land On Him, When You Approach Him He Jumps at your sight   
you okay Carl? you ask smiling and sitting down next to him   
Mhm yeah I'm okay, just thinking,   
Aboouutttt? You ask stretching out your word,   
Noting that matters anyway he shoots you a smirk,   
You two sat their for seemed like hours talking about how the clouds looked and laughing,   
Hey (y/n)? can I Tell You Something?   
Oh God no no not now I haven't dealt With my own thoughts yet,   
Yeah sure whatever it is you can tell me Carl, you say unsteadily  
"Well, umh you see, I , uh," He Stuttered out.   
The fact that he was flustered made your cheeks warm, but your stomach is clenched , and your mind racing,   
God he was so cute, you shake your head to clear the thought, snapping out of your thoughts you stared at him trying to gather his words,   
The look on his face made you forget everything expect you and him, placing your hand on his face turning his gaze towards you,   
"(Y/n) You Know I Care A lot About You, and uh, I Really Like You, We're Bestfriends, I know you think I'm just a kid but,   
Carl Inhaled sharply, (Y,n) I - I Love you, he spat out,"  
He turned his head completely away from you,   
Your filled with emotion,   
"Carl You Tryed To Keep Your Voice Steady But It Came Out Shaky,   
I love you too and your not a little kid, if it wasn't for You I wouldn't be sitting here, You've saved Me So many times, "  
Your Eyes Filled With Tears You hug Him trying not to panic after a few minutes of silence you two look at each other, you force a fake smile and a laugh,   
He does the same,   
In the Same moment you hear foot steps behind you two.   
Before You Could React You felt A Hand On Your shoulder,  
Your heart, You Felt Was Going to jump out you chest and explode,   
When You Went To Stand the Hand spends You Around,   
"Damn It Rick!" You say, taking a sigh of relief,   
Standing up On Your Two Feet, And Starting To Walk away You hear Carl Demand "How Long Have you Been standing their dad? What did You hear?"   
Stoping on a dime, you hear Rick raise his voice,   
"We Don't need no more kids You Two, Don't be fooling around"   
You loved Rick like a dad but he wasn't you father, you felt a fire in your ribs and you turned around without hesitation, "What are you trying To Say Rick? I'm not like that but thanks" you spat out, turning and running in the opposite direction,   
Tears filling Your Eyes, and anger burning at your throat, you needed to be alone somewhere, hearing foot steps chasing you, you start to take longer strides, moving faster,   
You no longer hear someone chasing you, you decide to climb a tree and sit, grabbing the branch, and pulling your weight up, you perch yourself between two branches feet dangling,   
Rick was right, we didn't need anymore kids, but it angers you that he thinks you would do that, I mean these people raised you, Daryl mostly,   
Running a free hand through your hair, you notice how far you've wandered barely being able to see the tip of the roof of the house, quite all around,   
Intill you hear yelling from the house, someone's arguing,   
Slowing your breathe you try To listen,  
"Where is she? How could you? "  
The harsh voice wasn't coming from Carl,  
"She's Just a kid!, She Shouldn't Be Alone Out There, if something Happens To Her That's On You Rick," you hear a cold harsh voice yell,   
It was Daryl You could tell by how sharp his voice was,   
Seconds later you hear a door slam and footsteps on dry leafs,   
"Where are you going" Rick called after Daryl,   
"I'm going to Find her"something you should be doing,   
You didn't want him to Find you, You Never Get To be alone. And you know it's not safe, but it just gets to be a lot,   
Hearing Daryl calling your name and the calls getting closer and closer, you climb further up the tree, You Grab Ahold Of a branch Focusing On lifting Your Weight Up, before You Could perch On the branch You felt A Hand Grab Your Ankle, Daryls Hand,  
"Oh No You don't" he said sharply,  
"I wanna be alone Daryl" you say as trying to shake his hand away,   
"It's not safe, now come down here," he says strictly   
"Make me" you say once again trying to pull yourself up,  
But you didn't budge, Daryl's too strong,   
"You can either climb down or I'm going to pull you down"he glared at you,   
With the fear of being pulled to the grown you just climb down,   
With both feet on the ground you look at him angrily   
"Good Girl" he said sarcastically,   
"I'm not apologizing to him" You Roll Your Eyes.   
"And I'm not asking you too, that wasn't his place and just go back to the house" Daryl said gesturing to the house,   
You storm off knowing you don't have a choice against Daryl Atleast he cared enough to check to see if you got attacked by walkers or not.   
Storming in the house past Carl and avoiding ricks words, you go to an empty back room, the group pretty much settled in the house for now, It Was The Best bet for survival.   
Lying on the bed you shut your eyes to be alone with your thoughts,   
You were calming your self, Intill you heard heavy footsteps creaking the old wood hallway floor, and the door handle turning, you shot straight up,   
"Go away Rick" you sighed out   
when the door opens you sigh in frustration seeing who it was,  
"I Don't Want To Talk Carl"   
"Okay, don't talk listen"he said without breaking eye contact,  
"Haven't we talked enough today" you say looking at the floor,  
He sits next to You, you can feel his stare,   
"(Y/N), look at me"   
You lift your head meeting his gaze,   
"I'm sorry for what happened today with my dad" he says calmly,  
"It's not your fault Carl" you said sighing   
" Yes it is, I should have been quite and aware" he sys looking down.   
You roll your eyes at his remark,   
Not everything is your fault you do more good than you do bad, you say trying to comfort him,   
"I mean, your dads right" You hated to Admit.   
"About?" Carl said without hesitation,  
"Why would he want me and you to have feeling for each other" you exclaimed.   
"I don't know who My Father is. you do, I'm not exactly the perfect girl, I don't even know how to cook By myself, you told him doubtfully   
You hadn't notice how close you two were, You hear him take a sharp breath"  
"Hey" Your Perfect" He Puts his hand on your shoulder and turns You Towards Him, You look His Way As soon as you turn Your Head You feel his lips on yours, every single muscle In your body tenses, his lips seem to fit so perfectly against yours, breaking away and looking at him wide eye,   
With the realization of what just happened setting in,   
He breathes out that he's sorry,   
You don't have to be sorry you say with a smile, putting your hand on the back of his neck, you pull him closer and gives him a peck on the   
Lips, that was your first kiss with your Bestfriend,   
He laughed and stood up, you grabbed his shirt,   
No stay, you give him puppy dog eyes,   
"Okay, oh and (y/n) does this mean, we are more than Bestfriends now?"  
Mhm sure Carl, you say so calmly, you two drift off into a sleep,   
But you can't help but think Is This Right? It feels right,  
Your Eyes Flutter Open and you smile when you see Carl's arm around you, noticing the brightness of the room it's Morning you start to move to sit up, trying not to wake Carl, with the slightest movement Carl's eyes open, when he sees you next to him, a smile spreads across his face,   
"Rise and Shine" you taunted.  
He rubs his eyes and smiles at you.  
you two decide to get up before Rick does,   
Slowly opening the door you notice everyone's still asleep,   
Of Course Daryls awake he shoots you two a smile,   
You raise a finger to your lips gesturing a Shhh,   
You and Carl walk outside as soon as you two are on the ground you hug him,   
"What was that for?" He asks While Raising An Eye Brow   
"I don't know, you just looked awfully cute standing there" you said narrowing your eyes at him,   
Remembering The kiss You Shared yesterday your eyes flicker down to hip lips losing your self in your thoughts, you hear the front door open and shut, snapping your head towards the direction,   
"Good morning Mister Dixon" you shoot his way,   
Rolling his eyes at you,   
"I bet it is a Good morning" He Said   
his eyes flicker to Carl then you, He Smirks Your Way.   
You Noticed Carl's Cheeks Are Bright Red   
"Where you going so early?" You and Carl ask in unison  
Supply run, I seen a house about a half mile away,   
"You can't go by yourself it's not safe" you told him,  
"Aweh look at you looking out for me"he taunted you,   
"I'm not going alone" as soon as the words left his mouth the screen door opened again and glen stepped out, and walked towards Daryl,   
The duo head out,   
Thank god we needed supplies but you hated having to go for runs, it always struck fear into you even if everything went okay,   
As soon as Daryl and glen were out of sight and ear shot, you grab Carl by the shirt collar and pull him in pressing your lips against his,  
You didn't know what it was ever since that first kiss, you just couldn't get enough, Carl didn't seem to mind, smirking at you.   
It was a quite morning,   
"Did you hear that?"Carl asked in a panic,   
"No, what?" You ask raising an eyebrow   
"Something, someone"Carl said while walking to go check it out  
"Stay here, he told you firmly"   
Yeah when hell freezes over you thought,   
There wasn't a chance you where Gonna let him go out there by himself,   
Pacing after Carl, you soon catch up to him,   
"(Y/n) I Told You to stay back, it's not safe"  
"Yeah and I'm not gonna take the chance of you getting hurt" you told him.   
He scoffed at you,  
Entering into the woods, you look to your right.   
There was four walkers that hadn't noticed you yet.   
Carl had his gun, all you had was your knife,   
"Carl? Hey, Carl? "  
You spin around and Carl wasn't there,   
"Carl?"You yell,  
With Wide Eyes,  
Oh Maggie Heyy,   
Giving you to a smirk, "Hey (y/n) I need your help inside" She Said Gesturing towards the house.   
"Alright" you said shooting Carl a look his face blushing red,  
Going inside with Maggie,  
Soo she says stretching out her words,  
Oh god you thought, here it comes,  
"You And Carl?" She asked she giggles.   
Chucking awkwardly, and shrugging, "just friends", you say as you avoid making eye contact, you didn't want to tell the truth and get questioned further,   
"She's lying" Daryl chimed in from no where.   
You felt your face turn beat red,   
Wanting to escape the conversation as fast as possible,   
"Maggie you said you needed my help with something?"  
"Oh Yeah, Can you help me pick up around here?"She asked she always hated having a mess near her,   
"Yeah sure," you said quickly whatever you had to do to avoid any further interrogation, picking up empty bottles and clothes that you would wash later, it was nice having running water, this house thankfully had a Well Pump So You Had Clean Water, that was a blessing,   
Standing over the sink and looking out the window out of habit you see Daryl and Carl talking,   
Oh god, what could they be talking about ?   
You seen Daryl get on eye level with Carl,   
Getting closer to the window as if that would help you hear, all you hear is mumbling,   
"What cha Up Too"someone said right in your ear, making you jump back,   
Glen, Jesus warn someone before you just pop up behind them, you sigh out,   
"It's not good to spy on people" ya know, he said while raising and eyebrow,   
"No- I - wasn't umh, I wasn't spying I was just observing," Yeah sure, he said in a sarcastic tone, as he made his way out the door  
Resting your head on your hands looking down trying to focus on the voices outside, noticing noting but silence you go to look up but before you could, a pair of hands of your hips made you turn around,   
With a sharp breath "oh Hey Carl" You breathe out,   
"Easedropping Huh?" He said with a questioning look on his face,   
Flashing back to when you were listening in on Daryl and his conversation a few days before he told you how he felt,  
"What? When?" You choke out, feeling your heart drop to your stomach,   
Just now, glen told me you were 'observing' holding up his fingers in quotations smirking at you,   
"(Y/n) you don't have to try to be sneaky if you want to know something just ask" he told you,   
His hands still on your hips,   
I know, The Thought still Nagging At the back of your mind, what did they talk about? Not wanting to ask Carl and seem nosey,   
He kisses you, and you smile during the kiss witch made him laugh, this bitter sweet moment was interrupted by someone yelling Rick, you and Carl run outside, and Rick is carrying someone, panic sets rushing to see what happened you see he's carrying an unfamiliar face,  
Rick Set The Boy Down,   
We Found Him When We Were On A Run,  
"Well Did You Check Him?"He could have gotten bit you demanded,  
"Of course i did, I'm not an idiot, he's Clean" Rick told you,  
Helping the boy to his feet, Rick tells you to take him inside and get him cleaned up.   
You always wanted to help, always, that was just who you were,  
"What's Your Name?" You ask,  
"Ryan" He said back,  
"What happened ? To you you ask while putting a wet wash rag to his face"  
"I don't Remember, I was with a group and I fell asleep and I woke up and was alone" Ryan explained to you.  
"Are You Okay?" You ask him,  
"Yeah I'm alright just a little blood, I must have fell" giving him a bottle of water, and sitting him straight against the wall  
"Thanks" he tells you,   
Later on after doing laundry and picking up some more, and helping Maggie cook,   
You asked Ryan basic questions, just for small talk   
He was a year older than you and Carl,   
After rick went to bed, you meet eyes with Carl and you two stand up and go to the back bedroom second door to the left,   
Settling into the bed and slowly into sleep, just like the night before,  
Eyes fluttering open, to see sunlight breaking through the window,   
Waking up and rolling over to find Carl not next to you, you jump up and head out the door,   
Walking into the living room and seeing daryl,   
"Where's Carl?" You ask with quickness,   
Daryl nods his head towards the door, outside.  
Stepping outside and feeling the cold air hit your face,  
God, a Cold front must have set in over night,   
Looking over to your left and right not seeing Carl,  
You always Jumped to the worst conclusion,  
Running around back you run right into him, startled   
Carl! You scared me, you should have woken me up, you breathed out,   
I'm sorry baby, you looked so comfortable sleeping I wasn't gonna wake you up, Carl put his hand on your lower and pulls you towards him and kisses you hard on the lips,   
Affectionate This Morning You Thought, then seeing Ryan step out from behind carl,   
Ah, was this about Carl claiming you for his own? About dominance?   
So what were you two talking about? You ask, having this warm feeling in your stomach,   
Oh noting, Ryan said without hesitation and he walked away, once you knew Ryan was out of ear shot,   
What was That about? You asked Carl,  
What was what? Carl asked,  
I don't know, you seem more affectionate this morning, you said with a slight raise in voice,  
Carl sighed at you,  
I don't want you around Ryan, he said stepping closer to you,   
You just gave him a look,   
Listen he told you, he said that he thought you were pretty cute,   
Soo when you came around I made sure he knew you and I were together,   
Carl put his forehead on yours,   
I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from me,   
Carl's jealousy made you smile,   
Returning to The House, And Walking In,   
Oh good morning Rick, you say walking In the house,   
Morning Rick says,   
Hey Carl I need you to go on a run with me and daryl,   
Alright, Carl Said while grabbing an empty Duffle Bag before he walked out of the door without his dad and sight you give him a quick peck on the lips, be safe, you tell him  
Always he replies then heads out the door,   
Him going on runs made you worry,   
You decide you should pick up, blankets and stuff,   
Folding a blanket and placing it in the basket,   
Hey (y/n), can I talk to you,   
Turning around and seeing Ryan,   
Oh umh about? You say stepping Back,   
You and uh Carl, Ryan said as he took a step forward,   
Oh, yeah I don't think so, you say shaking your head and walking away,  
There wasn't a chance you were going to talk to Ryan about you and Carl, knowing Carl wouldn't want you to,   
You try to walk away and you felt Ryan grab your arm,   
"(Y/n) why are you with him?"  
Ryan let me go, you say while trying to get away from him,   
Not In Till you Talk to me,   
No you yelled his grip just tighten on your wrist,   
Let me go you pleaded ,  
Your Hand Almost Touching The Door, Your Fingers Graze The Handle,  
And Ryan pulls you back, with such force you land hard the floor you head and back taken the post pressure, trying to get on two feet as fast as possible, but Ryan holds you down,  
Get The Hell Off Me you scream, trying to push him off,  
Not In Till You explain to me why your with him,   
Why? Because I love him, good? Now let me up asshole,   
Trying to lift your weight up but he pushes you back down and send a shooting pain through your shoulder all the way down to your fingers,  
You intake a breath, you normally had a high pain tolerance but this pain was sharp and non stop.   
What The fuck? You yell at him spitting hatred out with your words,   
He's a kid (y/n) you deserve a man,   
Yeah and your the furthest thing from one, you spit out,  
Your arm burning with pain,   
Maggie! Glen! Daryl! Someone, you scream out   
Kicking your feet and trying to pull yourself up without using your right arm, with each minute passing by the pain in your shoulder grows,  
Trying to kick push roll him off each movement took your breath away with pain,   
Get Off you scream,   
Not In Till you dump him for me, he taunted   
Well, okay, you say,   
Really? Ryan asks excitedly  
No fuck you, you say with hate in your eyes,   
God they have to be in ear shot by now, Carl! Daryl! Rick! Someone help me,  
As soon as you breathed out your last word the screen door busts a rattles open,   
You feel Ryan's weight disappear and you hear a loud thud to the ground trying to make it to your feet as fast as possible,  
Too see Carl with a knife to Ryan's throat,   
Damn that was fast your mind thought,   
What'd you'd do to her ? Carl asked him,  
N- noting Ryan stuttered out,   
Your holding your arm, there's fire shooting through it,   
Carl glances at you and notices,   
And you seen a fire lit in his eyes,  
You hurt her? He screams at Ryan,   
Your head is spinning the pain is all you can focus on,   
You hear the door open,  
Daryl rushes to you and the last thing you remember is Rick grabbing Carl and separating Carl and Ryan,   
Then you passed out from the pain,  
Waking up and feeling a bed underneath you, your eyes blink open to see Carl, and Daryl standing over you,   
You okay kiddo? Daryl asks as soon as your eyes open,   
Carl you notice is holding your hand, tightly,   
What happened? You said shaking your head slightly,  
Well, you must've hit the floor pretty hard, nothing's broken so that's good, Daryl explained to you smiling,   
And Ryan you asked razing an eyebrow. You felt carl hand tighten on yours,   
Well, Daryl paused, we were going to umh, take care of him, but we decided your deserved an apology, Daryl said with a smug look.  
Rick she's awake, he called into the hall way,   
You heard heavy foot steps,   
And the door creek open, you see Rick holding Ryan by the shoulders,  
Anything you gotta say boy? Ricks voice was stern and heavy,   
I'm - I - I'm sorry Ryan stuttered out,   
Raising An eyebrow at Carl,   
He's leaving right ? You say   
As soon as those words passed your lips Carl stood up walking towards Ryan,  
He's leaving and God have mercy if I ever see you again, Carls voice was stern it lit a fire in your stomach,   
If any of us sees you again, Daryl added on witch made you smile   
Rick pushes Ryan out the door and sending him out,   
Daryl looks down at you, and says you'll be okay,  
And leaves to go make sure the problem got handled,  
Looking at Carl from across the room.   
Babe? You okay? You breath out,  
He comes next to you,   
Are you? He asks   
Il be okay. I'm fine I promise. But thank you, you tell him,,  
I shouldn't have left you alone with him, Carl says looking down,  
No it wasn't your fault you say putting your un damaged hand on his neck and Pulling him towards you and planting a soft kiss on his lips,  
Noting was your fault you tell him,   
I love you,   
I love you too,   
The next Morning the pain in your arm isn't as bad but it still is painful, you roll over and see Carl next to you sleeping,  
You shut your eyes and try to go back to sleep until you hear the click of the door,  
You lift your Head And see Daryl Stepping In the room,  
I came to see How you were feeling kid, he asked, shifting a little and feeling your sore shoulder,   
Hurts like a bitch, but il be alright, you told him,  
That's my girl he said with a smile,   
You felt movement behind you,   
Well rise and shine, Daryl taunted at carl,   
Who opened his eyes and looked at you,   
How you feeling he asked warmly,   
A little better, you explained,   
You two get up soon, I'm gonna have Maggie look at that arm daryl said before walking out,   
You roll over so your face to face with Carl, God you could get lost in those eyes,   
I'm gonna keep you safe from now on, I'm not letting you out my sight again,   
His words made you smile,  
Thanks babe, you said as your cheeks grew warm,  
You could feel Carls breath on your neck you two were so close,   
I remember the day I realized I loved you he said calmly,   
You felt your heart jump,  
Care to explain, you said raising an eye brow,  
It was that winter night two years ago, and everyone was outside and you were just staring at the stars, and you looked so beautiful, he said with a sweet smile,  
The more he talked the dryer your throat grew,   
Promise me something carl? You said with a quite voice   
Anything he said with a quickness,   
Forever? You questioned with a smirk.   
Forever.   
You two got out of bed and walked into the living room, Carl almost made you forget about the pain in your arm intil Maggie asked to see it,   
Moving you shirt sleeve down to reveal your bruised shoulder,   
You didn't realize how bad it was, Carl go get the first aid kit out the closet, she Intructed him,   
Looking up at him, you realized he was staring at you,   
Carl! You said   
Huh? Oh yeah umh what? He said shaking his head,   
First aid kit, closet, their should be a ace bandage in there, she repeated,   
You hear him walk and go get it,   
Maggie wrapped your shoulder and arm to keep it more still,  
After a week it was healed just tender,   
You and Carl were close than before, he never left your side and you didn't leave his,   
You didn't know where life would take you two but you knew it would be together, you couldn't be more thankful for the family you have, it may be small and broken but it's yours, and you love each and every one of them,   
You and Carl often sit outside and look at the sky and talk about how he used to trip over his own feet because his shoes were to big, or how you used to always forget to tie your shoes,   
Things that wouldn't matter in a few years,  
But you were happy and so was he. . .


End file.
